Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 134
Synopsis "She's Leaving Houma" In the Louisiana swamp, Swamp Thing is proud of his daughter Tefé after she dealt with a threat to the neighboring area all by herself. However, he realizes soon that his wife Abby is nowhere to be seen. After searching the swamp for her, he realizes that she must have gone somewhere else. Abby is on her way to New Orleans with her friend Chester Williams, having become so angry with her husband for deceiving her with a double of himself that she chose to leave him. In Houma, Swamp Thing goes to the house that was once Chester's, and demands of Chester's friend Jo-Jo to know where his wife has gone. Reluctantly, Jo-Jo explains that she has left for New Orleans, but that she doesn't appear interested in coming back. Awkwardly, Jo-Jo wonders what Swamp Thing did to make Abby cry like that. Swamp Thing responds that he betrayed her - with himself. As Chester and Abby unpack, they are interrupted by the Swamp Thing's appearance, and he demands to speak to his wife. Angrily, she responds that he has no right to ask why she left without telling him when he left without telling her. Swamp Thing tries to explain that he could not let the call of The Green go unanswered. Abby is made more angry by the thought that he made a promise he knew he couldn't keep, and then deceived her by using a double to replace himself. She demands to know which is more important - his family, or The Green. Swamp Thing tries to convince her to come back for Tefé's sake, if not for his. Lashing out, Abby slaps him, but cuts her hand on one of the new thorns growing from his body. While they both still love each other, Abby believes that love is not enough, and asks him to leave. While Chester tends to Abby's wound, she vents that while she loves Swamp Thing, the life they have to live is beginning to drive her mad, with a series of brushes with death, madness, and evil. All she wants is to be in peace with her family, but something always interferes. Returning to his home in the swamp, Swamp Thing looks on the house he built for his family, destroyed by his own folly. Sadly, he begins to weep, and his tears become like rain. Chester tries to comfort Abby, and for a moment, they share a kiss. They both immediately feel some regret for the kiss, but Abby assures Chester that what happened was not wrong, but simply not right for them. As best friends, nothing should spoil it. Abby decides to go to bed, and Chester gives up his own room for her, sighing at the fact that his feelings must go unexpressed again. At Corporation Headquarters, Constance Sunderland waits for news from a doctor about her father's recovery. The doctor appears and announces that General Sunderland appears to be in perfect health, especially considering the fact that he was a corpse for the last five years. The General demands that his daughter name him head of bioengineering, and keep his resurrection under wraps for the time being. Constance is happy to see her father back to his old self. Abby tries to find work at several places in New Orleans, but her lack of documented experience is a hindrance, given that she has not held a job since her brief tenures at Elysium Lawns and Spanish Acres. Eventually, she sees a sign asking for waitresses, and decides to apply. The bartender seems to select her based solely on her availability to work nights, and sends her into the back to try on her outfit. As it turns out, the club is known for its waitresses and their racy attire. Resolutely, Abby endures the embarrassment for the sake of having a job. That night, Abby reaches one of her tables only to discover that one of the patrons she must wait on is John Constantine, who playfully asks whether her husband knows what she's up to. Appearances "She's Leaving Houma" Individuals *Swamp Thing *Lady Jane *Tefé Holland *Abby Holland *Chester Williams *Sunderland Corporation **Constance Sunderland **General Sunderland **Doctor Lawrence Polygon *Anton Arcane *Dark Conrad *Dennis Barclay *Carl Vinter *Troy Washington *Jo-Jo *Donatien Alphonse Reynard *John Constantine Locations *Louisiana **Terrebonne Parish ***Houma **New Orleans *Washington, D.C. Behind the Scenes *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Coming Soon External Links *''Swamp Thing (Volume 2)'' Issue 134 on DC Wiki *[https://comicvine.gamespot.com/swamp-thing-134-shes-leaving-houma/4000-37622/ Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 134] on Comic Vine Category:Comic Books Category:Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issues